Wizards In Space Program
by Badger 2700
Summary: What would happen if wizards  were to go into space? Find out what happens when Ginny and Fred embark on a space mission. Please REview


Wizards in Space Program

Please Review

Summary: What if wizards were to go into space? Find out what happens when Ginny and Fred embark on a space mission.

Ginny and her brother Fred walked calmly into the McElhose Space Center. They were part of the Wizards In Space Program.

They both walked to the Launch Prep. building. Ginny put on a orange suit and so did Fred.

Next Ginny put on a long blue sleeved t-shirt and blue pants. Fred did the exact same thing as well. Ginny grabbed her orange launch suit off the wall and put it on. Fred grabbed his off the wall as well and struggled a bit with it but managed to put it on.

Than Ginny put her hair back so that it wouldn't get in her way. Both Fred and Ginny put on heavy duty black leather lace up boots.

Ginny and Fred both walked out of the Launch Prep. Building and went outside to a mini van waiting to take them to Launch Pad 41-A for liftoff.

In 5 minutes they were at the launch pad. Ginny's friend Harry announced the crew members as they stepped out of the van: Commander Draco Malfoy, Pilot Rose Weasley, Mission Specialist Ginny Weasley, Mission Specialist Fred Weasley, Mission Specialist Lee Jordan, Mission Specialist Seamus Finnigan, and finally Payload Specialist Alex Russo.

All of the crew members boarded the elevator that would take them to the shuttle's door, where they would get ready for launch.

A ding sounded and the elevator doors opened. The crew entered a black room. Ginny put on a white cap that had a microphone in it as well as her sleek and shiny white helmet and her orange safety gloves.

The crew climbed through a small hatch and entered the cockpit of Hurst. Ginny's brother George and several others entered the cockpit and began strapping the crew into their seats. Draco, Rose, Ginny, and Fred were seated on the flight deck and Lee, Alex, and Seamus were on the mid-deck.

George and the others left the cockpit and closed the door. The crew was now alone in the spacecraft. Harry the announcer began counting down the seconds: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1, LIFTOFF!

Ginny felt the shuttle lift up into the sky. 10 minutes later her and all the rest of the crew were pushed back in their seats and felt as if they couldn't move.

Suddenly the uncomfortable unable to move feeling stopped and it was calm and quiet again. Ginny slowly unbuckled her seat belt and floated out of her seat. She looked out the window and saw the cold, dark, emptiness of space. She struggled out of her launch suit and put it in her locker.

Her and the rest of the crew floated over to their sleeping bags, climbed into them and fell asleep. Ginny stayed awake for a bit because she had to do a space walk tomorrow and it would be her first ever spacewalk and she was extremely nervous. She soon fell asleep.

10 minutes after Ginny had fallen asleep a startling noise awoke the entire crew. From her sleeping bag she could see that there were two holes in the side windows from a small asteroid. In a instant Draco had his microphone on and was saying "Redmond, we have a problem, a small asteroid broke the two side windows of Hurst. I don't know what other problems there are. OK, Roger."

Draco turned to the crew and said "Mission control says to check for any other problems and try to fix them. If we can't fix them than they'll send a rescue shuttle up."

Ginny instantly floated down to the mid deck and saw nothing damaged or broken so she floated down to the airlock and saw that a of the payload bay door had a hole in it. She floated up and told Draco.

He told the crew that there was another problem and to put on their launch suits, microphones, and their oxygen masks immediately. The crew obliged and put on the said items. When this task was done he told Ginny, Fred, Lee, Alex, and Seamus to put on their spacewalk suits.

Ginny took off her launch suit and put on a grey flight suit. Her and the other space walkers then put on their white spacewalk suits. Draco floated to the airlock and told them that Alex, Lee, and Seamus would try to repair the payload door by means of tethers, and Ginny and Fred would try to repair the window by means of extendable tethers and robotic arms.

Ginny saw Alex, Lee, and Seamus clip their tethers to the payload ring and jump into the black, emptiness of space. Ginny grabbed a red extendable tether and stood on the robotic arm. She saw Fred do the exact same thing. They both attached their tethers to the ring on the robotic arm.

Ginny felt the robotic arm start to move. She saw Fred right next to her. Ginny soon saw the broken window. They both attempted to fix the window, but couldn't because they didn't have the supplies needed. They both floated up to the airlock and told Draco that they couldn't fix it at all.

In less than 10 minutes Lee, Alex, and Seamus were in the airlock with the rest of the crew. Draco soon from found out from Lee, Alex, and Seamus that they couldn't fix the payload bay door. The space walkers took off their spacewalk suits and their flight suits and put on their launch suits again.

That night Draco told the crew that there was going to be a rescue shuttle coming launching from pad 41-C tomorrow to save them and fix Hurst. He also told them that the rescuing shuttle and his crew would be going home at the same time but would be landing at different landing sites.

Next morning Draco told them that Markham was 5 seconds away from launch and that it would come and save them and that the Markham crew had the supplies needed to fix Hurst.

30 minutes later Ginny saw that Markham was coming towards them. She excitedly told Draco and he jumped up and down in joy and relief as he told the rest of the crew that they were going to be rescued.

5 minutes later Markham was right next to Hurst. The Markham commander who happened to be Ginny's friend Daphne entered Hurst and told the crew that the Markham crew would fix the shuttle and they'd all go back Earth together no matter what.

That whole day was chaotic for both shuttle crews. The Markham mission specialists who happened to be Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas were assigned to fix the window and Markham's payload commander who happened to be Ryan Hurst and Markham's payload specialist Lenny Markham were assigned to fix the payload door and than everybody would go back to Earth.

The Markham crew fixed Hurst that night and both crews were relieved that Hurst was fixed and that they were finally going home. to see their families. Ginny knew that tomorrow they would all be going on different missions, but somehow she knew that they'd meet again.

Next morning Ginny woke up to The Anthem by Good Charlotte. The Hurst crew soon woke up and was told by Draco that Markham would be landing at the Seattle Space Center and that they'd be landing at the McElhose Space Center.

At a quarter to 9, Ginny put on her landing suit which was a blue pressure suit with a parachute harness as well as flight coveralls. She put on her black heavy lace up boots as well as her blue gloves, and her white helmet.

She settled herself into her seat and began strapping herself into her seat. She noticed that everyone else had also strapped themselves in and they started heading towards Earth.

Soon Hurst was in Earth's atmosphere and was near Washington where McElhose Space Center was. Rose steered Hurst down and touchdown! Hurst was on the runway. Rose drove Hurst to the main building and the crew hopped out grinning ear to ear.


End file.
